


Hollow Eyes

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a good brother to Mordelia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Simon Snow, Pre-Slash, SnowBaz, Swearing, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: And with a start, I realize... Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch is scared.His hollow eyes say it all.





	1. Scared

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell's "Carry On." This is NOT canon compliant. If you'd like me to continue, please comment! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please don't repost!

**Simon POV**

"Bloody fucking idiots."

Baz is swearing again when I walk in our room. He's talking to the wall, actually. 

I snort. "What are you doing?"

Baz whips around, startled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He smooths his shirt down and quickly regains his composure. 

I narrow my eyes. "I know what you're doing, Baz."

He looks at me, amused. Grey eyes blink twice, coolly, before he says "Do you?"

"Yes. You're plotting." I pause, leveling my gaze to his. "Don't think I won't stop you. 'Cause I will."

Baz laughs drily. Everything he says sounds bitter, it seems. Like he ate something permantly sour. "Of course you will, oh Chosen One. You're a bloody fucking idiot, you know."

"Ah, so you _were_ talking about me before?"

Baz crosses his arms. "Don't flatter yourself. Just planning your demise." Smirking, he adds "The usual."

I glare at him and drop my backpack on my bed. If it weren't for the Anathema, I swear, Baz would be out the freaking window by now. 

"Snow?"

_"What,_ Baz?" I'm suddenly impatient.

"Did..." Baz trails off, clearing his throat. "Did you hear?"

"Did I hear _what?" _I ask, intrigued. 

Baz sits on his bed, face unusually masked. "Look. I'm going to regret asking this as much as you'll hate answering... but do you know where I can find the Mage?"

My head snaps up. "At this hour?" Aleister Crowley. "What, is his death scheduled for today or something? Because if you hurt _any_one-"

Baz's face is pained. "You know what, Snow? Never mind. Never _fucking_ mind." He stands up. "I'll find him myself."

_What in the world is going on?_

I'm about to lunge at him, regardless of the Anathema, but then I see his face.

It's pale as snow. The palest I've ever seen him. 

And with a start, I realize... Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch is _scared._

His hollow eyes say it all.

Something is _definitely _going on.

"Baz."

"What, Simon?"

Shit. If he's calling me Simon- 

Either the Humdrum's found me or Baz is actually _hurting_.

"Why- why do you look like that?"

He looks offended. I probably could have phrased that better. I clear my throat.

"I mean. Why are you freaking out?"

Baz hesitates, obviously he doesn't want to tell me.

I start to turn back towards my schoolwork, but then he mumbles "Mordelia's missing."

I tilt my head. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Baz winces, as if I've struck him. "No, you _numpty_. Gross. She's my little sister."

Ah. That's why he's so shaken.

I suddenly feel guilty- I shouldn't have assumed all his motives were selfish. It's like... if Penny went missing on me, I suppose I'd be pretty upset.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine," Baz replies shortly. His voice is flat, even- but his hands are shaking as he fiddles with the buttons on his coat.

"No, Baz, 'fine' is _the opposite_ of whatever this is. Seeking out the Mage at midnight? When he hates you almost as you hate me?" (another wince from Baz).

Baz straightens, eyes flashing. "Well what do you _suppose_ I do? Leave Mordelia out there? The Mage is the _only_ one who can help me, Snow."

"You called me Simon before."

Baz glares at me. "No," he says coldly. "I didn't."

I sigh. 

Damn it.

"I'll help you, Baz."

He looks up, startled. "What?"

"I'll help you," I repeat more firmly. "You may be a posh, stuck-up, no good roommate, but your sister? She didn't do anything wrong. And I guess... I really would rather help you find her than listen to you shout at the wall all night."

Baz looks halfway angry and halfway relieved. "Although have of those words were rude and you should go to hell for them- seriously, screw you, Snow- I guess I have to say thanks."

"We start tomorrow," I declare. Baz smirks and raises an eyebrow. I don't know why I'm so relieved to see him smile again.

"Please, Snow, I'm in charge." Baz fires back. "We start _tomorrow."_


	2. Bloody Great

**Baz POV**

Snow doesn't know how much he's driving me crazy and honestly?

It's just making me even _more_ in love with him.

Which is just bloody great.

"Baz, do you have any idea where Mordelia could be?" Simon is pacing, looking intelligent (rare for him, I must say). He turns towards me, curls bouncing. "Baz? Hello?"

He waves a hand in front of my face, as if he thinks I could actually keep my eyes off him for that long.

I loathe myself.

"I hear you, Snow! Give me a _moment _to think!" I sneer at him, and he angrily whirls away from me. "Last time I saw her she was at home... but she didn't mention anything about going out."

Simon stops pacing for a minute and thoughtfully looks out the window, as if pondering life's very existence. "And no one stopped by your house between the time you last saw your sister and when she went missing?"

He's like a fucking detective, I swear he thinks this is some sort of game. And maybe it is, to him. He doesn't care about me, he just wants me to stop whining about my sister.

Shit. Poor Mordelia.

I swallow down my concern for her. _She'll be alright. You have the Chosen One on your side. She will be alright._

"Um, only a few people," I respond. 

"Who?"

"I don't know. My stepmother didn't mention any names."

Simon smiles. "Looks like we're going to your house, then."

I frown. "Looks like we are _not _going to my house." I stand up, pull out a cigarette, and light it- completely disregarding the fact that we're in our dorm. 

"Baz, do you _really_ have to smoke now? Besides, aren't vampires, like, flammable?" Snow looks cautious, stepping around his words, like he's trying not to wake up a little kid.

I smirk, looking every bit more confident than I feel. "I'm not a vampire, Snow," I lie, and Simon crosses his arms.

"Come off it, I _know_ you are," he argues. "Why are you smoking when-"

I cut him off before he can get any further. "Snow, I swear on my mother's grave, if you don't shut up right now and get back to the real problem at hand, I am going to strangle you with my own two hands."

Simon smiles again, the dork. "No need to snap," he says in a faux cheerful voice. "Now come on. To your house!"

Goddamn it. Out of all the idiots to fall in love with, I pick Simon Snow.

Who will never love me.


	3. The Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Baz and Simon begin plotting, they learn a shocking piece of information that just might let some secrets spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have't updated in a while. Here it is! Chapter 3, Simon's POV. If you guys still want me to continue, please comment! I'll try to update quicker this time.
> 
> All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, who is GENIUS, by the way. 
> 
> If I do continue, Chapter 4 will be in Baz's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Simon POV**

Baz's house is like a fucking _castle._

I immediately feel shabby when I step through the door. Hearing my gasp, Baz snorts and glances down at me.

"Snow, you're drooling," he sneers. 

I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I quickly lift my jaw off the floor. "This is your..._house?"_

Baz smirks, neatly hanging his jacket up. "Yes."

A picture of a girl is on the front page of some sort of wizard paper. She's wearing a dark blue dress and the photo is captioned "_Missing: Mordelia Grimm. Picture taken on her birthday, the day she was reported missing._

I hadn't known she had went missing on her _birthday_.

"Merlin and Morgana," I breathe. "Your house is-"

"A masterpiece, is it not?" A woman's voice cuts me off. I glance up.

A tall woman is leaning over the bannister, her long hair dangling behind her. She smiles at me. And it's not a cold smile, not sharp like icicles, but it's warm, and welcoming. 

"Hi, Daphne," says Baz. He meets her at the bottom of stairs to give her a half-hearted hug. "Snow, this is my stepmum, Daphne."

"Hi, Mrs. Grimm," I reply awkwardly. She makes me nervous. I _want _her to like me. "I'm, uh, Simon Snow."

Baz looks at me as though I have two heads. "She knows who you are, you imbecile. You're practically the Mage's poster child."

I wince at that. Mrs. Grimm gives Baz a searching look, and then raises her eyes to me. "Mr. Snow, it is a pleasure to meet you. Basilton tells me you've offered to help find Mordelia?"

I nod my head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, please. Call me Daphne." She smiles at me, her eyes soft. "I hope you know how much we appreciate this. We've heard _a lot_ about you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Baz's face turns beet red. "Ah, Daphne? I'm going to take Snow to the library. We're going to start plotting."

_Plotting,_ I think. _I bet Mrs. Grimm knows all about Baz's hatred of me. What has he told her?_

_"_Good luck, boys," Daphne says.

"Thank you," I reply, trying to sound polite.

Baz leads me up the staircase. I try to think of something to say.

"She seems nice," is what I settle on.

Baz sighs. "_She_ is. You're just lucky my dad isn't home."

"What's wrong with him, then?"

"Would you _stop_ with the bloody questions, Snow?" Baz unlocks a door. "There's nothing_ wrong_ with my father. He's just... not the nicest."

I try not to jump to conclusions. "How?"

Baz rolls his eyes and drops his bag on a fancy green chair. "Can we get to work, _please?"_

"Does he hurt you?"

Baz's gaze wavers in surprise for a moment. "No, he doesn't. He's just strict."

I bite my lip. "Are you sure? Because you hesitated."

_"Fuck, _Si-" his voice falters "-Snow, you're _impossible!_ I just hesitated because I was surprised you cared," he snaps. Before I can retort back, something catches his eye and he stands up. "Shit."

"What?"

I follow his line of sight to the center bookshelf, big and tall and looming. A piece of tattered fabric is sticking out of one of the books. It's a deep blue.

"The same color as _Mordelia's dress," _I mutter.

Baz's eyes widen and he storms over to the shelf, yanking the scrap and the books next to it out.

"Merlin, _no_," he murmurs, spreading the books out on the ground. His face has gone at least eight shades paler than it usually is. He drops to his knees and arranges the books. 

I scramble over to him. "What is it?"

Shaking, he points down to the title of the book in the middle. _Vampires: __Where to Find Them._

"Oh, _no," _I say. "You don't think-"

"I do," Baz mumbles. "And if we don't find her soon..." he trails off. His eyes are huge. "She'll- _she'll become like _me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos comment on your favorite parts and whether or not you'd like me to continue! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Again, thanks for your support!


	4. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz panics, and Simon tries to help.  
Little does he know that Baz doesn't want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, haha! Here's chapter four, as promised: in Baz's POV. To those of you still reading this, thank you!  
There's kind of a panic attack in this, just a heads up. I do not want anyone to feel uncomfortable while reading, and this chapter is very angsty.
> 
> And an overall message that has nothing to do with the fic: You are loved, you are wanted, and you matter so, so much.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> :)

**Baz POV**

I can feel my heart beating through my chest, overdramatic and heavy. The vampires have my _sister. _

One vampire in the family is bad enough, but _two?  
_

I swallow and stumble to one of the leather chairs. 

"Baz."

Simon's voice sounds far away, but I don't even have the heart to care that I just _told _him- that I just _admitted _I was a vampire, for real. 

"_Baz," _he repeats.

I can't meet his eyes.

"Go ahead," I mutter.

"What?"

I ignore my shaking hands. "I _said,_ go ahead, Snow! Get it over with!"

Simon looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just, I don't know... go off and tell the Mage! This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" I can't stop talking. "Why you've been following me around all these years- it's led to _this moment. _You've won, Simon. Are you happy now? They've got my sister, and now you can throw _both _of us under the bus."

Simon's eyes widen. "Baz, Jesus, calm down."

Screw him, swearing like a Normal.

Snow cautiously steps towards me. "I'm not- I'm not going to turn you in. I was never _planning _on it. Well, unless you killed someone, but..." he trails off, looking at me like he's never seen me before. "You clearly never meant to hurt anyone."

His voice is soft.

I'm fully aware, now, that I've just cried in front of Simon bloody Snow, and that said person is looking at me like-

Like he actually_ cares._

I stare at him, and then cough. I'm thirsty. "Snow, my mom wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted me _dead,_ if she knew the monster I was." 

Simon winces. "No. She loved you."

I'm quiet. "She did," I admit, "But she died to stop vampires. I lived and... I'm everything she tried to get rid of."

"Baz..."

I'm sick of his pity. I'm sick of pretending I'm not _in love_ with him.

If he helps me with this... he's going to get _hurt_.

With resignation, I take a deep breath. "Snow... you have to leave."

His eyebrows knit together. "What?? Why?"

I try to sneer. He won't leave if I'm still blubbering, the compassionate numpty. "Because this is my battle. I don't need my... _enemy_ making everything worse."

Simon's face goes red. "I'm _trying_ to help!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't. You _never_ are."

I know I'm being mean- but I need him to _leave. _Vampires have already taken my mother and my sister-

They're not taking him, too.

"Fine, then!" Snow yells. I've hit a nerve. "Find your sister on your own, I don't care!"

He starts towards the door, but stops before his hand reaches the knob. "I can't believe I actually thought I was _getting_ somewhere with you- maybe we could have became friends? But whatever, Baz." He pauses. "You know what?"

I curl my lip. _"What, Snow?"_

"Fuck. Off."

And with that, he slams the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos- if you have anything to say, I would love to hear it! (It motivates me to write more, haha.)  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon leaves, just as Baz said.  
But something happens that makes him paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! IT TAKES ME FOREVERRRR to update! So sorry again!

**Simon**

Posh git doesn't want me to stay?

_Fine._

I huff out the doors of his stupidly oversized house (which he probably takes for granted, just like he takes everything else).

I scurry through the slush. It didn't occur to me to call Penny and ask for a ride, plus, I didn't want to bother her. 

Snowflakes slither around the streetlamps as I continue back in the direction (I think?) towards Watford.

"Well, well, _hello."_

I stop short, almost slipping on the ice. "Who's there?" I demand, my hand reaching for my wand.

A shadow steps out of the trees. It's a woman, one I don't recognize. She has sweeping, long, dark brown hair and eyebrows that tilt in an angry manner. "Simon Snow. I didn't know you were a friend of... Mr. Pitch's."

I growl. "I'm _not._ I could care less what happens to him."

The woman laughs coldly, and I shiver. "Whatever you say, Mr. Snow. But what about Mordelia? She's not done anything to you, correct?"

I grit my teeth. Stupid hero complex. "You have... Mordelia?"

"Of course," she says. "I've already reached out to Baz, and we've made a deal. It's no longer any of your concern."

I hesitate. "Uh. Ok. That's good, I think."

The lady grins. "Oh, yes. Quite good. Give Mordelia my regards." She shoots me an icy smile.

Before I can ask what the deal was, she's disappeared right before my eyes. 

I glance back towards the manor, slightly curious, but she'd said-

She'd said it was taken care of.

I'm sure everything's fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me this long! Since this chapter is short, I'm currently writing chapter 6, from Baz's POV, right now.


	6. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz had to do it. It was for Mordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Now you get to see what 'the deal' was! I know this writing quality isn't as good as usual- I've had a lot going on, haha.
> 
> This is Baz's POV.  
Please enjoy!

**Baz**

I didn't want to make that deal.

But it was either my safety or Mordelia's, and-

When it comes down to it?

I'll _always _pick my annoying little sister.

The woman- whoever she was, with her creepy flat hair-

She was a vampire, too. And she said... she _promised _that if I turned myself in to the Mage, Mordelia would go free. They needed a distraction, and to see how the Mage reacted. I was their guinea pig.

I-

Mordelia begged me not to.

But my mother wouldn't have wanted her to suffer the same fate as I.

So I said yes. 

* * *

I wake up on the ground outside of Watford, much later than I'd left. My guess is Snow got here an hour ago.

My guess is he could care less about what just happened.

The walk to the Mage's office is too long for my comfort. I want to run, but I'm pretty sure that woman is fucking watching me, pretty sure she's curling her lip in suspense just wondering what the Mage's reaction will be. 

I don't even bother to knock, because he hates me already.

"Sir," I say, my eyes trained on the floor. I can hear his heavy breathing. "I need to tell you something."

He clears his throat. "Yes, Mr. Pitch?"

I glance up.

_Shit._

Blue eyes, bronze curls-

Simon's _here._

"I'm-" I can feel my cheeks going red. I haven't fed in a bloody long time. "Sir, I'm a vampire."

Snow's jaw drops, and the Mage stands up, slamming his hand on the table. "Simon," he hisses under his breath. "I need you to give me a moment with Mr. Pitch. Just one moment. And then you can come back in." He's speaking slowly, coyly, and Simon stares at me.

"Sir," he protests, "What are you going to do?"

"Leave it, Snow," I say weakly, because _Mordelia. "_I probably- I probably deserve this."

Simon's eyes widen. "What? _Fuck,_ Baz, was this- was this your deal?"

"What deal?" The Mage demands.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here now," I say, trying to stay calm.

"Sir, he's trying to save his sister," Simon rushes. "Come on, can't you- he's never hurt anyone! I followed him around, kept an eye on him, remember?"

The Mage glares at Simon. "Why are you standing up for him? He's a monster!"

I flinch, and I know Simon sees it, because he looks like he's about to go off.

"Snow, breathe," I say, but Simon shakes his head.

And all of a sudden-

Something is growing out of his back!

Dark red wings! And a tail! 

The Mage is furious. "What are you doing? Simon Snow, you stop that!"

It's clear, though, that Simon has no idea how he called the wings on in the first place. "Baz," he says. He's staring at me. "We're going to get Mordelia."

He's grabbed me by the arms, and we're- we're _flying._

"Bloody hell," I mutter, but he's _carrying_ me, and I can't even focus on the view, because he flew me out of Watford and he's _saving_ me.

He grumbles something back, and it's so quiet, that I can barely hear it:

"You're not a monster, Baz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated!


	7. I Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You... you didn't have to do that," he says quietly. His silhouette catches in the moonlight, and I want to run my hands through that posh hair of his- with his stupid widow's peak. I want to tell him everything's okay now, I want to tell him-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it's been a hot minute since i updated this  
due to the fact that this fic has been a struggle for me to write, i'm thinking this will be the final chapter. HOWEVER, i would really appreciate it if you guys would read some of my other works, or even request some fic ideas! i'd be open to a few ideas (first come, first serve!)  
i'll give you credit for the prompt!  
hope you all are well, stay healthy!

**Simon POV**

I am flying! With wings I didn't even know I _had (_which is kind of fucking concerning, but I'm _flying!)_

I'm holding Baz under his arms and he looks surprisingly subdued. "You bloody numpty, is there anything you can't do?" he remarks, but his tone is fond. Teasing, even.

I try to ignore the warm glow spreading in my chest, because _that's _new. Feeling that way. About him.

About _any_one in general.

Finally, Baz's gigantic house comes into view. 

I lower us onto a patch of grass, nerves running up and down my spine. 

"So," Baz starts, "You've got a tail."

I wince and try not to panic when I realize the tail and wings aren't retracting back into my body. "Aw, fuck. I don't- are these gonna be, like permanent?"

Baz blinks at me. "Stop with the vanity, Snow." He pauses, watching me flush. And then: "Well, I think it's quite interesting. Makes you mysterious."

I grin. Baz makes a point to sneer at me and then turns to the side.

"You... you didn't have to do that," he says quietly. His silhouette catches in the moonlight, and I want to run my hands through that posh hair of his- with his _stupid _widow's peak. I want to tell him everything's okay now, I want to tell him-

"I know I didn't have to," I respond, "But I did. Because I _wanted _to."

"Why would you save me? You _hate _me."

"I don't- I don't. Hate you, I mean." There's a thick silence. "Baz, you don't think you're a monster, right?"

He turns all the way around, so now all I can see is his back. "Snow, it's _fine."_

_"No!" _I cry, and he whips around, clearly startled. "Baz, I need to know if that's how you feel! Because... you're not, alright?"

_He laughs drily. "I am!_ I'm a _vampire, _and my sister almost died because of me! Everyone should stay away from me. It's clear I'm just dragging them into things they have no business in. Fuck this, Simon, I-"

I press my lips against his, and he immediately relaxes. 

I can tell he's surprised, and to tell the truth, I am a little, too.

We pull apart, and his hand flies to his mouth. "You... Snow. Snow, do you mean that? Was that- is this... _real?"_

I push my forehead against his. "I mean it."

"The kiss, or what you said?"

"Both," I reply, no hesitation. "Baz, I _want _you around. You're not a monster."

He smiles a little, and _God, those cheekbones._ "Snow, you're- shit. We have to deal with the _Mage-_ he's going to have your throat for this, do you understand?"

_"Fuck _the Mage," I swear.

Baz laughs- actually _laughs- _and pulls me in for another kiss.

And suddenly, all the vampire drama doesn't seem so scary anymore.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, if you even stayed this long, thanks for reading, your comments mean the world <3


End file.
